This I Swear
by vampout
Summary: A short one shot. Set in the final ep of Season 1. Arthur is resting in his chambers and Morgana pays him a visit. Bonding and bickering ensures.


A/N. Set in the last ep of the season, a short time after Merlin told Arthur to stop being a prat before going off to the island. Oneshot!

Disclaimer:- I own nothing and never will.

**This I Swear**

Arthur grimaced, his shoulder giving him more pain then he let on in the company of others. Gaius had left a sleeping draft on his table but he still hadn't brought himself to take it. He'd slept for so long already; he feared if he slept much longer he might not wake. Besides, why sleep when you could listen to your servant calling you a _prat_?

That truly was the best part of his evening. Tormenting Gwen had amused him, but Merlins speech, however unusual and sudden had been what made his night interesting. He reached for the goblet of water on the table and his jaw clenched, the small movement aggravating his shoulder even more.

Gaius said it should heal nicely, but he knew better. It would scar, just like the rest of them. His body was forever marred by them, cuts, bites, burns... just another sacrifice he made for_ his_ people. Perhaps one day they would be truly his, maybe than he would rule this kingdom how it ought to be.

There was a knock on his chamber door and he suppressed a sigh. "Enter." He said, quickly composing himself. His face masked the pain he was feeling, swiftly replaced by a look of indifference.

Morgana entered and he was suddenly reminded of her scene out by the castle stairs. He'd never seen her so terrified. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked snarkily.

She raised a brow at him, clearly not amused. "I came to see what all the fuss was about; apparently Gaius is a miracle worker."

Arthur placed the goblet back down on the table and stood to his feet, doing his best not to show any signs of weakness. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"... I also heard what you said to Gwen." She said heatedly and he couldn't suppress the grin.

"I knew my wellbeing wasn't the reason you came here. For once I'd like to think that you actually cared for me Morgana."

"Keep dreaming Arthur." She replied coolly but he could see the small hints of a smile on her lips.

"Yes well, at least in there you're nice to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Your insufferable." She scolded, turning to leave.

He contemplated on letting her go for a moment before he squished his pride and decided to stop her. "I'm sorry." He said, it wasn't more than a whisper but it stopped her dead in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, her eyes wide and questioning. "I think I'm hearing things."

It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes. "Forget it." He snapped.

But she couldn't. She took a few cautious steps towards him as he turned his back to her, glancing out the window.

"I don't understand." She probed lightly. "We squabble all the time, how is this time any different?"

"Because I wasn't apologising for that." He said, resting a foot up on the ledge as he stared out into the courtyard. He could see the steps clearly from here, the memory of her running down them, begging him not to go. "I should have listened to you."

He felt her visibly stiffen behind him. She had clearly hoped he wouldn't bring it up. But how could he not? The look on her face, the terror in her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. She had warned him and he sent the guards on her like a mad woman, when all she was doing was trying to protect him.

"It was just a dream." She said quietly, though with a determination behind it.

He smirked slightly, nodding to himself.

"I should go." She said suddenly, and she turned, almost running from the room. When she reached the door Arthur turned around, the next words out of his mouth would bring them closer together, he knew. He hesitated for a moment before saying them.

"I know." He said simply and he saw for sure this time her whole body clench at his words.

She turned around stiffly, her eyes even wider than before. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You see things before they happen. Foresight, some might say."

"That's ridiculous." She said quickly, but he could see her bottom lip quaver.

"It's alright Morgana." He said softly. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

She looked confused by his tone; in fact she looked like she was about to deny it again before she relaxed slightly, like a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders. "What about Uther?"

"Especially not my father." He said with a shake of his head.

She swallowed; her jaw clenching and her fingers tugging at the sides of her dress. For the first time he was actually seeing her vulnerable and that only made his decision stronger. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Do you promise?" she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"I swear it on my people's lives."

The next thing she did probably surprised her more than him. She rushed towards him, her arms circling his neck as she hugged him, pulling him to her fiercely. He was too shocked to move for a moment, she was squishing his shoulder but he could deal with the pain. His free arm circled around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head lightly. "I would never betray you, but i will deny you if word gets out about our moment of bonding." He smirked.

She pulled back from him and smiled. "As will I."

"Good. Now get out of here before I ruin the moment."

Her smile widened as she turned to walk away, a lightness in her step. She stopped at the door again, glancing back at him. "Thank you Arthur."

He waved her off tiredly, collapsing in his chair. The best part of his evening had just unfolded. Tormenting Gwen and being scolded by Merlin moving down a wrung, Morgana was at the top, sitting high above the others. He let out a sigh and fingered the sleeping draft between his fingers. Perhaps he'd see more of her in his dreams tonight.

_Fin_

A/N that's it, just a little one shot, hope you liked!


End file.
